This is konoko?
by Chibi Mai
Summary: This is a teenage konoko just started trainig a few months ago and is just a TCTF beginner
1. Introduction

Well this is my first fanfic that I have ever written so don't expect much thing about me… well this fafic just goes on from what ever comes to my head. 

Disclaimer: I don't own Oni (but how I wish I own it =sniff= =sniff= but nooo vv' O only have a ordinary life with tons of homework and ooo vv' exams) 

Well on with the fic… 

"text" what they say

text what they think

* text* what they say trout a electronic thing

#text# flashback

--------------------------------

**This is Konoko? **

By Chibi Mai

It's just another typical day at the TCTF Headquarters, agents going to practice areas, scientist running like maniacs for there life… well not so typical after all. And just behind the screaming scientist came a young teenage purple haired girl with green eyes, baggy pants, army boots, army green tight shirt and her hair grab in a ponytail. 

And at the corner of were the scientist were running, there was a man with almost bald hair that was almost completely white that was looking at some papers when he notice all the scientist running and that girl, that 14 year old girl running behind the scientist. 

"What the hell are you doing Konoko!" said the angry man at the girl that looks just like a father that just punish his daughter 

"What wrong Kerr" said the girl like she wasn't doing anything and just then she punch a scientist on the face with her knuckles 

"Don't Kerr me, what are you going" 

"It's just a little thing call…call" said konoko putting a little puppy eyes 

"Call what konoko, and don't give me that look" said Kerr firmly 

"Well in that case" said the girl with some outrage "I just wanted these man to taste revenge konoko style" 

"Revenge for what?" said her uncle with some doubts in is voice 

"You knok… that, that I have in me" said konoko in a playful way 

'How do you know about that?" said with quite a sock does she know about the chrysalis, that is inside her? If so this is a great danger to the project (sorry if I spell wrong chrysalis I really don't remember how to write it) 

"Well everybody knows about that"

"But how did you…" he said with out air

"What's the big deal they are just longs!" She says in a sarcastic tone of voice

"Yours longs?" he said trying to contain all his out off balance emotions

"Yeah, I was at a friendly visit to the lab and then that Hana was trying to smoke and she did!" she said in a serious voice

"But revenge… were did you get that idea?" he said sock at how her own logic

"Yeah! Did you know that secondary smoker get lounge cancer and get kill fist that the people that smoke" said konoko in a scientific tone

"But revenge and why all of the other scientist?"

"Because they did not stop hana from trying to smoke and because they were endangering my health and you don't want that you little konoko get lounge cancer because off the actions of hana… or do you?

"Well most likely not of course… you know that all in the TCTF headquarters want you to be healthy" He said it in a comforting tone hope that she buys that

"Well ok, but the revenge thing don't mention it to Griffin of there will be more training and more push ups" she said that like she was going to die if Griffin the Chief of police know what she was doing O' please god don't tell griffin anything but that

Last time in practice of karate, tae khan do, well in other words the martial arts class Griffin enter the room and with out knowing that the "The Chief" was there, when she did a Jump Flip and landed on Griffin and well… she had to do 250 push ups plus some run around the TCTF building

"I promise you konoko he won't know a thing about this but please keep the revenge things for later on martial arts class or other classes"

"Ok thanks Kerr" she said so sweet like a little 5 year old

"Why are you waiting time Kerr?" Said Griffin firmly, with eyes like can penetrate your soul in 1 second

"Oh just talking to konoko, Chief" He said in a defensive way

Griffin examine konoko with those eyes and then said to konoko "Who are you?"

"Well I am Konoko" she said with some doubt is that was the best answer

"You are not Konoko" Griffin said

"Yes I am" said konoko confuse

"No you are not, you are at this moment a simple civil with no power or authority," he said coldly

"No I am Konoko fist class apprentice limited access TCTF model unit" She said in a military way

"That correct and by that you have to start acting like one and not a simple 14 year old civil teenager, so stop playing around and go to your shooting lesson"

"Shooting lesson?… does that mean that I… that I" her eyes open much wider

"Yes that means that now you are on level 4 of your training and can start shooting" He said that trying to hide is smile but so far it was going as plan

"Wow… and were do I go?" She said string to not over smile her own face

"Sector Alfa, section 8, level 2, room 26" he said with some kind of honor to her and open is jacket to take out and ID and it was konoko's "and here take this you will need it, and also you are upgraded to level security 2"

Konoko look like she had won the lottery and as soon as she receive her ID she ran to her 1st. shooting class

Why? Did I get so many thing in just a moment? Must be that Griffin is in a good mood of my looks konoko thought to herself as she got to Sector Alfa, section 8, level 2, room 26.

"Why did you give her all those upgrading just like that?" said Kerr to Griffin

"Well looks like she needs the new class and she already is 14 and revel and well this is a way to say to her that if she does good she get upgrades so she doesn't fell uncomforted living here" Griffin said like he was giving and excuse to himself also

"I think that she is noticing all the changes she is suffering on her inside and especially her Chrysalis" said Kerr in a cold voice

"Well in that case I like future investigation to you and held you responsible for all her actions" Griffin said wile earring a simple "Yes" from Kerr

"So now that we don't have nothing more to say please continue with you daily activities and more on" said Griffin returning to is stubborn self

"Oh yea this came for you today in the morning" Kerr handed Griffin some yellow envelops stamp whit a –Top Secret- on each one of the 5 envelops

"Thanks I was expecting this… I wonder why did they send them to me until now?" Griffin said this and leaving the scene slowly walking to the nearby elevator

"Wonder what those contain… well no point on staying here, better go to the lab and finish the investigation files and see if there something to do in there until konoko get her check up" Kerr saying that also leave the scene and went to were the scientist were running.

"Wow that shooting things is not my thing although I am good at it I don't know I think I will get more Syndicate rats by my martial arts techniques that by shooting" konoko said that to herself as the was returning to his "room" with was and old office were they did not had nothing until she arrive there. As she thought of her pass she did not quite remember so good

# "She is one of them, she must be kept here were she can work for us" konoko remember a man saying that, and that another answer "but what appends when se turns on you? What are you going to do?" and then the fist voice reply "well time will tell, know lets start with this…." And that is all that konoko remember because that time she has blurred vision because of blood all over her body and she felt like she was in some kind of tranquilizer, and after the voices stop talking or fade she did not quite remember, all her world became black and she woke up in a white bed whit Kerr aside her whit some sweets and other stuff that a 3 year old will remember #

Well this is the fist chapter and I am looking forward to the second hope that someone at least reads this that came in to my mind in math class why I was board


	2. Shinitama

Disclaimer: I don't own Oni of stuff like that 

AN: Were I know I wasn't that good in the first chapter but i am trying to do my best and I hope that by using FrontPage is much better that word... that is one of the reason that the previous chapter was a bit unorganized vv'

Well anyway like I said before I writhe this as it comes to my mind and well at the start I had everything plan but something happen in my head I lost all of my ideas... were anyway enough about me here is the fic

"text" talking

text Thinking

#text# voice of sound that comes from and electronic thing

_________________

This is konoko?

Chapter two.

Shinitama

Has the days go by at the TCTF headquarters, there were no more incidents like the one before when konoko started to take revenge on scientist especially with Hana. So there se was konoko in her so call room, that was basically one of many rooms that were at TCTF.

"Man this is really boring I need some excitement" Said konoko to herself "Yes I have the pass to level bla and bla bla bla bla... but I need something more interesting the shooting ring now is boring all those androids are easy to destroy... well deactivate; and the martial arts are not even that good anymore... why do I always think I am strange, that for sure" She said thinking in all the weir things her life had that others only dream

An just like that a ligth brown hair girl, whit a scientist coat 

"Good morning" Said Hana

"What is the good in it" Said konoko sharply

"looks like some one has a temper" Said hana teasing konoko

"At least I have that not like others!..." 

"What do you mean by that you little brat?" hana was loosing her temper very quick

"O nothing... i don't want that you freak flower go and die of the comment" Said konoko sarcastically

"Wild flower? what on earth are you talking about you little... you... you... purple hair mutant"

"That is the best you can do you freak flower, at least I tried to make sense in all this"

"Make sense are you out of you mind you did not make sense" Said and quite disturb 

"Well your name is 'Hana' and hana means flower in Japanese and you are a freak because nobody your age is working in the top secret lab in TCTF" said konoko putting a little scientist voice and, putting a finger up in the air explaining with her eyes closed. 

# number 453, Hana Imamura, please go to sector Alfa you are needed there# Said a kind robotic voice from one of the intercoms that was in konoko's room

"Well looks like you god away easy this time konoko" Said hana in a proud voice

"Me get away easy? you were the lucky one I was so in control" Said konoko in a high voice

"Well think what you want I have to get going, I have a job to do" She said this in a proud voice that se was working at her age

"Any way before you go, why did you came to my room?" Said konoko 

"O yeah! o totally forgot, You have to go to Commander Griffin" Said hana

"WHAT!!!!!!" konoko said whit a shock

"Yes an you must be there before 9:45 am" And with this hana ran to were she was needed

"What that little !!!!!" konoko did no control her temper "I wonder what hour it is?" Said konoko and then she ask the computer the time

#The time is 9:43 am.# said the computer voice

"WHAT!!! I HAVE ONLY 2 MIN.!!!! OO THAT HANA IS GOING TO PAY BIG FOR THIS" 

And so konoko ran to commander Griffins office has rapidly as she could, and without knowing she was running so fast that she pass were she was suppose to go left and when she notice she tried to stop only to land in a new recruit hands.

"Sorry" She said this as fast as possible 

"It's ok...." the recruit said. But he did not notice that he was talking to the air because konoko was already fan away were he was "Man, that girl had a hurry to run so fast"

And at 9:50 konoko arrive at Griffin's office. She pause before entering the office but she forgot about the electric doors that open by themselves 

"Why so late konoko" Said Griffin firmly

"I was just... when I was... I.... I" Said konoko trying to get some air

"Well never mind I have something to say to you"

And with that 45 min. pass, until the door open to reveal konoko that look kind of shock by something

"What happen konoko" Said Mai. A Cheerfully field agent that had long black hair and look like the sport lover

"No nothing I looks like I just got.... I .... I" Said konoko with some difficulty 

"Like what, talk to me konoko" Said Mai cheerfully 

"Well.... well... griffin said that I will have my fist field mission" Konoko said at last

"Wow! I cant believe that, that sound so cool, buy why were you with that look? konoko-chan?' Said Mai

"konoko-chan?"

"Sorry don't you remember I am from my mother site Japanese so I kind of mix sometimes english with japanese, but any way why were you with that look?" Said Mai

"Well I just don't know I am very very very very very very very very happy that I have my fist field mission and all but, the other thing he said I did not quite get it" Said konoko 

"But what?" Said Mai wanting that konoko tell her everything at that moment

"I have to welcome and take care of a girl that just enter the force"

"But who I haven't seen anybody new except for Kenji" Mai said this like she was going to melt by the sound of the name 

"Looks like you like him Mai I never think that you could love somebody after Mr. F"

"Well you know... but anyway were is that new girl?" Said Mai with intrigue 

"Here she is" Has konoko said this a girl with pink hair came from around the corner that was wearing what look like a school uniform that bas white with some blue lines "Her name is Shinitama and she will stay in my room and will acompany me were ever I go"

"Hi there Shinitama you have a pretty name" Said Mai trying to socialize 

"Hi there Mai, nice to meet you" Said Shinitama

"How do you know my name?" Asked in a deep wonder Mai

"Don't be that bad on her Mai, shinitama just heard the name from me when I told her about you, that's all" said konoko trying to brake the tension

"But still... well anyway when will it be you assigment?" asked Mai to konoko

"It will be in 2 moe days so I can prepare and all"

"Ok that sound good... well anyway I have to go, I go some paper to take care of" And with that Mai left the scene but thinking I know that, that shinitama is not and ordinary girl and I will get to the bottom of this

Shinitama only follow Mai with her view till she it a corner, and well Mai literary it the corner.

'I looks like Mai is a very occupied person to bump on the corner like that" Said Shinitama I know that Mai suspects about me, but I will try my besto to hide it from her and konoko

"Shinitama, lets go to my room" said konoko

"Yeah! lets go..." Said Shinitama" lets go"

--------------

AN: Well hope that you like this one better that the 1st one.... well anyway I know I am inventing characters but hey! it's my imaginacion that is writhing this so there is no stoping me JAJAJAJAJA!!! ^.^.... well looks like I got carries away...

next chapter will be up one day wen myind tell me "Writhe, writhe"


	3. Training

Disclaimer: I don't own Oni of any of the characters or plots or nothing 

my notes: Well looks like I wrote "shinitama" instead of Shinatama well anyway I will change to her right name in this an all of the other chapters, well looks like most of the people don't like my fic vv' but anyway I will still write and write until I reach my end of the story, anyway I know that all of the chapters are short and well this is a simple story and well I mean to keep it that way until I get really inspire in something or something appends to me...

Well anyway I plan that this story is 20 chapters long so if you don't like it anyway you will se more chapter ^^ 

On with the fic: ( I know that I change this things some times but anyway...)

"text" what they say

text what they think

#text# what they say trough a electronic thing

------------

**This is konoko?**

by **Chibi Mai**

Chapter three

**Training**

so now through all TCTF konoko will always be with that ping hair girl in a type of school uniform Shinatama, and well everybody notice that they were best friends and care a lot for each other like sisters of something like that all the people said

"Konoko do you think is a good idea that I am always with you?" said shinatama with her particular small voice

"Not at all, why do you think that?" said konoko to shini (that was the nickname that konoko said to shinatama)

"Well don't you think is a good idea to start your training for your first mission before it comes?"

"Ahhh!!! the dam mission I totally forgot about that" said in a shock konoko "what will I do with out you, shini?"

"Well you will be in your room thinking 'Oh! how I really like..'" Shinatama said until there because konoko tried to strangle her 

"Don't you dare say nothing about that in this place or you... or you" Said konoko not finding the word she wanted to say

"You will what?..." said shinatama

"Well... look at the time I have to go" said konoko looking at her watch

"That is just a lame excuse to..." and before Shinatama could end her sentence konoko ran away "How dare you konoko run away from me!!!" said shinatama trying to cath up with her friend "Wait konoko stop running so fast"

"But I am late for training" said konoko

"What? you said you diren't wanted to go there?"

"Yes I do, especially when Griffin is the instructor in today's class!!" said konoko still running leaving Shinatama behind 

"Ok then run!! I will go with you in a short time" said Shinatama yelling now that konoko was running were fast

"OK!" said konoko also yelling.

And with this Shinatama stop running, and instead of going to the training room were konoko was going, Shinatama went to Kerr's office.

"strange... very strange" said mai behind a corner 

"What so strange?" said hana

"AH!!!" don't go and scare people like that hana, you know that is rude" said mai

"Well you aren't so polite" said hana 

"Ok... anyway what are you doing here in this same corner as me?" said mai recovering from the fright that hana cause 

"The same is you, I what to know what is the deal with that Shinatama in TCTF, se is not quite qualify for any job given here in here... and especially why is she always with konoko and reporting something to Kerr every week" said hana putting a finger to her cheek, and glaring to mai

"Wuw! how do you know all of that?" said mai shock in all the information that hana tell

"Well is only a little of the truth and I am planning to know it all, or my name is not Hana"

"Hana what?" said konoko

"Well that is not important lets go near to were Shinatama is going" Said hana changing the topic 

"Ok..." said mai I think that Hana is more suspicious that Shinatma if you tell me

----------

konoko arrive 10 min. late for training

"Why did you arrive late" Said Griffin in a cold mode

"I... I..." said konoko having no answer to this question

"You what little missy?"

"I... I... well... I got kina..."

"Well anyway this conversation as no meaning" Said at last Griffin "Well lest start this training, fist change clothes to this ones" Griffin pointed to a suite that was on the wall"

"Yuck! that is so not my stile" said konoko

"Well make it you still know get into that suit, right this moment!" yell Griffin to konoko

"Yes sir" said konoko, while she put on a black latex almost full body suit with a white blouse and some weird plastic boots, and some globes" (A/N this is not the suit that she wears on the game is kina like the fist one she uses before that one)

5 min. later (wuw! konoko sure changes clothes fast)

-----------

"Sir you call for me?" said Shinatama to Kerr that was sitting in his chair

"Yes, how is konoko doing? Shinatama" said Kerr

"Her chrysalist has not evolve..." shinatama stop when Kerr move his hand to silence her 

"Not that, how is she doing emotionaly?... like a human being, not like the project, that are given in the weekends" Said Kerr to shinatama, that was confuse to this that Kerr just said

"Well she is very excited about her fist field mission and well she is as clumsy as ever" shinatama giggle with this and continue "and well she is living a life like a normal teenager of her age" said shinatama ending her answer

"Good at least she is having fun" said Kerr "You are dismiss Shinatama... and remember nobody must know about your truth, keep it hidden for the longest, at least until kneaded"

"Yes sir I will do my best" said shinatama with a smile

And with that Shinatama left the room going now were konoko was training

"Everything is good very perfect... is all great... but I wonder for how much time... mmm..."And so Kerr stared to the empty chair were shinatama was previously sitting

-----

"Heard that Hana all the we are wondering is true there is something special about that Shinatama" Said Mai to Hana

"I know I was next to you, you know I ham not stupid" said hana

"Ok... miss perfect I understand" teasingly said mai

"Well anyway I must investigate more about that 'truth' that Kerr was talking about" said Hana half to herself that to mai

"You do that while I follow her around and give you my report about it"

"Thanks that will do much good"

-----

"Au! this is hard' plead konoko to Griffin

"Well you were the one that was here late and for that you must pay" 

"Nooo!" said konoko as she saw Griffins eyes

"Now lets start with you jumps"

"Jumps? what for?" said konoko 

"They are essential for any attack and you must work on them because they are also very resourceful in times and more when you have to jump from a place to another, and..." said Grriffin "I know I know, so lets start with it now them" interrupted konoko

And so with this konoko had to do some jumps, flips, slides and more for about 3 hours till she almost master them all. 

"Well that was a good start we will continue after you come from your field mission" and with this Griffin ended his basic training for konoko

----

"Man was Griffin tight with the training in all... He made me do jumps, flips, slides, and also practice some throws" Said konoko to Shinatama

"Well I know that they will do you good on your mission, and talking about the mission, what is it about?" Said Shinatama to konoko

"Well looks like there is a new group of villains around call Syndicate leaded buy a so call M something, nobody know his true identity or full name they just know is a name with a "M", and that he is very skill" Said konoko while she change her clothes 

"OOO that is very interesting and, do you think that you will be capable about doing something about it... after all they are quite rough"

"Of course, as we know they could be a simple group of jerks that only do bad things to weak people" konoko said this while she put her head trough her shirt 

"Don't under estimate them they could be very tough" said Shinatama with some concern for her friend

"Don't worry Shini I will do my best for not getting hurt" konko said this for shinatama to calm down

I really know you will do your best but... I know that you will bet hurt... thought shinatama "What wrong Shini, cat got your tongue?" said konoko teasing shinatama "I am quite find thank you" said shinatama sounding very firm, because her mind was in her concerns about konoko

The nigth before the mision konoko was in her room with Shinatama, Hana and Mai for a kind of slumber party 

"I am glad that you had time to be here after all were are in headquarters and there is little free time..." konoko started talking in a formal way, while hana interrupted "If you keep it like this we will never sacrafice are free time on you"

"Stop it hana" said Mai

"I am just kidding, can't I make a simple joke.. what whit your humor people" hana said to all in the room, while she grab a pillow in her harms

"Well anyway we must not worry about the mission, just have fun now" said shinatama

"Yes, and could please everybody stop worrying about the mission it will go fine!" konoko said this with her temper to the limits

And so they had a simple but fun slumber party, until Hana was call to the lab, and Mai was also call to section (a place were the field officers in charge of a mission go to talk about the mission and check the weaponry) 

To be continued.....

________________________________________

AN: Well this is chapter 3 ^^ wee!! I have 3 chapers... ok... anyway I hope that my writhing get better and that you understand this and please R&R, it just push the bottom and put something in the box thingy...

Well remmeber is my fist fic and I don't actually know much about this and will someone tell me what is "Haiku" in the original fiction


	4. Mission

Hi, hi... well anyway I am just here in my computer doing nothing I say to myself : why don't you do the next chapter?, and well here I am doing the 4th chapter... wow! 4, can you believe it 4 ^^ but still 2 reviews vv' why don't you people R&R please that will be very inspiring and all... but anyway is your time...

Well looks like, the last chapter got to a little to much girl side, but here is another and I hope that it will not be that pink...

Disclaimer: I don't own Oni, because if I did I will be in a big office or something big with more money.... but no here I am in my room alone writhing ... ok I think I will start the fic or I will get a little to emotional...

You know this:...

"text" what they say

text what they think

#text# words that come from a electronic thing

------------------

**This is konoko?**

Chapter four:

**Mission**

by **Chibi Mai**

And so the night got on with the slumber party until Mai and Hana had to return to there jobs (they are employed not like Mai), and so Konoko and Shinatama still were there talking, half ready to sleep, half excited for the mission that will be at noon the next day, the first Field mission that konoko will participate, not like the other times wend se only saw how they were plan and how they were fulfill by the other SWAT members, but this time, this time was the real thing behind all that was told and seen, and well konoko really did not had the word to describe he feelings at the moment 

"Konoko you fell tense... are you all right with the mission and all or do you want me to tell Commander Griffin that you will like to stay out of the mission?" Shinatama told konoko

"Of course not Shinatama! I have when waiting for this for about all the time that I had to stay in all those harsh trainings with Griffin, and man they were extra difficult and very hast... but all the pain, and sweat will by paid by going to this mission... can't you understand Shini?" Konoko pause "I am really going this time" 

"What do you mean by 'this time' konoko?... " 

"Well... how can I say it Shinatama... well... you know" said konoko trying to find a reason 

"You mean what Konoko?" Shinatama said this trying to get the truth that konoko was hiding 

"Well something.. simply something ^.^" said konoko wile she giggle a little to his own answer 

"Well looks like I have nothing that I can say to tell me... so well I think is better that we go to sleep because in a few hours you will be in the mission" Shinatama said this in a low voice, more that her natural voice so konoko had to listen very close 

"Ahhh!!" konoko turn her head to look at the clock on her wall, to discover that it was 3:48 am., and well her mission is on 7:55 am the same day... and well she really really had to go sleep, but still she diren't go to sleep because she started talking to shinatama how she did not go to sleep much more sooner 

"Well konoko talking about this wont make you go to sleep so, go to sleep!!! for heaven's sake... go to sleep" in a caring voice shinatama firmly told konoko 

"I guess you are right about this... sooo... aauuuuooo (konoko make a yawn) I will go night night" and with till konoko fell stiff has a board and light as a fetter to her bed. "Rest well konoko" said shinatama has she was seen her friend sleep "you got a busy day today" saying this shinatama went from konoko's room to Kerr's office to "get some sleep" and make and update on konokos chrysalis condition 

---- 3hours 52 minutes later 

Shinatama goes running from Kerr's office to konoko's room, just to find konoko still sleping 

"Wake up konoko!, wake up! c'mon wake up!!!" almost isteracly said the little pink harid girl 

"Whaaa? -yawn- whant going on shini? is just.... -konoko look at the clock- o crap!! it's 7:40... O my, my... O! MY!" konoko rose from bed has quick as posible and went runnin to her closet, and was throwing tons of clothes on the floor "were is it... were is it?... c'mon not today, I must find it or hells, Griffin is gown to be al fire up with me" 

"What exactly are you looking for konoko?" shinatama said this also wery worried 

"My pants and top and blouse! and boots and the electronic thing that Griffin send me yesteday" 

"Were did you left it?" 

"I don't remember....mmm.... Wait I know..." konoko went deeper in to the closet to pull off a box "here it is, now if I just can...." 

"Hurry konoko you must get there in time!!" 

"I already know that Shinitama!, so stop presuring me like that" 

Shinatama was shock at how her friend just call her with her full name and how she raised her voice at her 

"Ok, I won't" 

"Thanks" And with this konoko just finish puting her blause and TCTF top with her army blue short pants and some were flexible but strong boots "Now the electronics!!! AH! I lost the manual to how to put them on.... why me" 

"Now, now konoko let me put help you with that" and so shinatama lean to konoko to start putting the head visor and the kinda operator microphone "How do you know how to put this on shini?" said konoko wanting to know how her friend know how to put them " this were made just for me and they are the newest that the laboratory has made, no one know about them but...." shinatama shoos konoko " You know konoko you better hurry because you only have 6 min. to go, to the mission gathering point" 

"Yeah! you are right I must go there... wish me luck shini, see you later when I came....." Shinatama did not hear the last part of the phase because konoko was sprinting to the gathering point I think you need more the luck I fear the worst on the mission, I sense that something bad is going to append I just hope that I will not be to you thought shinatama 

---- 

"Why did I not wake must more earlier.. but nooo... well I thinks I have to pay the price" konoko said this to herself, has she was turning a corner and just to see Griffin near a van watching is hand watch, with this konoko tried to run faster and stop near Griffin 

"Why so late? do you know the time that was said to you, do you remember?" said Griffin 

"I...I... I just...I" konoko did not had the words and well the look that Griffin was making any other person will be in the same situation "Well you said 7:45 am and here I am at 7:44 am (konoko knew this because hanging from the roof was a clock that mark the hour that konoko said) so I am not late" konoko said insome of weir tone that was mix between proud and fearfull 

"Well no need to be explaining this, just get in the van, the directions to the mission will appear in you visor and if you want any detail Shinatama will be receiving your question by the microphone that you have on. any question?" said Griffin looking at konoko with out blinking 

"No Sir none" 

"Ok so proceed with the mission" Griffin said this and now was walking away to his office, konoko thought 

Inside the van konoko got on to discover that she was with some other members, that they plaques said "Kenji", "Mai" (yes konokos friend), "Karurosu". "Ibanu", "Jiannetsute", "Beatsurizu", "Remusu", "Sora", "Naomi", "Hekutoru" and well onother 10 more that konoko did not care or that there were to far away for konokos eyes. "Shinatama... is my P.O. (Personal Operator) talk about coincidence... well at least it will be a friend" immediately konoko receive all the direction about the mission on her visor and was a little occupied with that to notice that Mai was trying to get her attention 

"Hey you purple hair girl! turn this way!" said Mai 

"For you information I..." konoko stop on her words when se notice who was talking to her "Hi, there Mai I did not notice you, and well remember that you are also a purple head like me" 

"I know that but you ignore me!!!" 

"Well anyway what are we suppose to do on this mission?" 

"We have to to track some one name Muro" 

"OOOO... and why him?" 

"Well looks like he his trying to from a group or revels name "syndicate" that is against all TCTF laws and.... well basically is all that TCTF is not" 

"But dosen't the Syndicate already exist?" 

"Yes but this is Muro guy is trying to from the Syndicate with the same name to make some chaos and confuse people and well I really don't know all the detail on that... sorry to disappoint you konoko" 

"Don't be... and why are you being so formal to me now" 

"because this is a serious mission and well as I was told it's your first and well I was order to be like this with you so that you do the same" 

"Well I guess it's not going to work now that I know" 

"I guess you are right" 

"Well anyway, who is that Kenji guy I haven't seen him on the building" 

"I guess he just join the force" 

"Well at least I am not the only one that is it fist time" 

"Well actually Kenji was transfers from the TCTF headquarters from the other country" 

"OOO!!! that is so awesome and well guess I am the only novice at this" 

And with in 5 more minutes of silence after the conversation between konoko and Mai they finally arrive to the place the mission was to set upon 

"Are you nervous konoko?" ask Mai 

"No, are you?" 

"Yes" 

# Konoko can you hear me... konoko?# 

"Yes shinatama I hear you, what up?" 

#c'mon konoko be more serious I will be here for you if you need help just say my name and I will hear you# 

"Ok shini" said konoko has she exit the van, when suddenly 3 more vans arrive from the opposite side that belong to the Syndicate to unleash Syndicate troops ready to attack 

"Who are you talking with konoko this is suppose to be a dead zone no ones P.O. is available" 

"Well looks like mine is... anyway don't you think this is not the time to talk about this? we are in the middle of something?" konoko said to Mai 

"Well you are right but, I always think in mission that is my last second of life so I try to live and ask everything that I thinks is necessary" 

"Don't thinks like that you will live" 

"Well anyway here they come... just hope that all your training with Griffin paid of on this moment" Mai said kind of teasing konoko 

---- And so they started fighting konoko making all the moves that Griffin teach her to do, and for a moment konoko had a glare at another purple haired boy that was konoko's age that was fighting with the Syndicate. At that moment a picture appeared at konoko's visor that had the picture of the same boy that konoko had a glared at.... when all the information about the person that was in the image Shinata interrupter #Konoko you must, try to make the boy in the image a TCTF prisoner for interrogation#... konoko was surprise at what Shinatama just said this boy is Muro... the deadly mind that is planning to make a revel organization against TCTF... it can be -silence- # remember konoko, try to keep your self alive an try also to come back harmless#, konoko was surprise at how her friend told this like she was kinda knowing that konoko was going to return to Headquarter badly wounded, and finally konoko speak "Don't worry Shinatam I will return harmless" 

"Hey Konoko wtop playing around and give me a hand with these guys that are coming" said mai 

And in that moment a yellow ball of energy came from a Syndicate troop that was standing near a van that just arrive that had bring some weapons. The plasma shot hit Mai, making her to fall to the ground and so after she fell another shot was heading her way to her again. Konoko with some rage, make a white glow appear around her by a second, and after this konoko was going in full rage to the attacker of her friend. When she reach him the trooper was sock at the girl that was in front of him 

"Get out of the way you dirty civilian or you will end up dead like that stupid purple hair girl that is on the way -the trooper pointed with his finger to Mai that laid on the ground barely breathing and that was clearly visual that she was dying, this only made konoko be more angry- so I suggest that you get away know that you have the chance and that I am in a good mood" said the trooper coldly 

"How dare you heart my friend like that, you must pay" 

"What the ----" 

The trooper said no more has now he was laying dead on the floor because of konoko's punch-punch-kick combo. and with this konoko ran to were Mai was laying 

"konoko get out of --- her---er you must--- 'couff'---go" said lifeless Mai 

"Don't say nothing Mai I will take you to someone that will help you, and you will get all better" said konoko trying to comfort his friend 

"You must know this---- you must--- know that---- I am --- not what you think--- I am--- I am--- you" 

"What!?... don't waist your breath on this, just relax" 

"No!! 'couff' you must know I--- I am your clo--- clone.... that was--- created---- for ----for---- for....." 

"For what?" konoko much more interested in the conversation now than ever 

"For ther--- dirty--- little research---- but I am not all you--- and so--- I ham just 'couff' 'couff' -this last couff was heard like in mai's lounges there was a liquid- I am not you--- I don't have what they seek--- I am just a soulless being that nobody cares for----" 

"Don't say that Mai you are alive and have soul and people care about you" konoko tried to maintain her tears from mai's view 

"Nonsense--- a "thing" like me... --- that was crated in a --- lab--- and grows--- 3 times faster--- and that has nothing--- is just a failure----" 

"please stop! don't do the thing to you" 

"That is the truth and well---- 'couff' -Mai with this couff made visual her blood that was gathering on her lounges- no matter-- what ---konoko you must ---- seek the truth--- and find you --- true identity --- and live for me ad for you -Mai started to breathe more heavier that ever and was expulsing more blood from her mouth- before I go--- rem--- remm--- emmer to try to find who y--- you ---a ---re---a ---and----w --- hat----- what--- what are--- you and--- fi--nf the truth ---behind all this---- for me ple.... -Mai's eyes started to close and her breathing was no longer heard- 

"no!! Mai wake up.. don't die" with no more strength to hold her tears konoko started to try as she ever did 

"Remm---ember that--- and do-- it for--- me...........----" With these finally Mai died 

"No!!! Mai don't don't... don't -konoko cried and forgot al about she was in a field with the Syndicate, also she did not notice the syndicate trooper that took his partner gun and pointed to konoko- you will pay" konoko turn to see how a plasma shot was fired at her, and how she fell to the ground next to Mai's dead body 

"Jajajaja! stupid girl, stupid TCTF, now die like your friend" 

"No!! I must... AAAAAA!!! -konoko took a shot- you little I will kill you" said konoko returning to her rage stage 

"Jajajaj just try to do that at you---- AAA!!" the trooper scream 

With this konoko tried to turn and she what append, just to see a TCTF officer punching the syndicate guy, and when he turn she could she the name "Kenji" writhen in the plaque on his shirt" 

'Why are you....."konoko tied to talk but she current because a pain stop her from booing that 

"Shhh!! don't try to talk is better is you don't, you are wounded and bleeding" 

Konoko did not believe this until she move her head to see that her left shoulder was bleeding and so has her right arm and both of her legs because of the plasma shots that she took. Suddenly Kenji reach to her and injected her with something that konoko did not recognize, that did not was a normal medicine "what the did you injected me!!!" konoko said only to make her breathing much more difficult "This will make you will better" said Kenji. Soon konoko started to see only in a blur vision, but still she heard Shinatamas cries for a reply from Konoko, konoko tried to speak but all was in vane as she could only her the wind pas by her and smell her blood as so has Mai's. It was something that Konoko will never forget; she just lost a fiend and she felt like also a part of her soul, and on top of all that she will make Shinatama cry when she got to TCTF, if she ever got back, and will dishonor Griffin. (weird but she felt that). Konoko no vision only on blank on her mind and with felling no longer her body she trough she had died, but just then she heard the voice of Kerr and Griffin and Hana's; konoko tied to opened her eyes but she did not had the power to do it. 

----------- 

A/N: Sorry for not uploading much sooner but I tried to writhe but I did not come to me so I apologize if anybody reads this vv'...well anyway hope that you like it ^-^ if not I will try to make the next one better 

Like I said this is a 20 chap. fic if you don't like it I will still write ^^ and I just notice that this one is much more longer ^-^ 

Well everyone sayonara and please Read & Review 

Pleas push the little button 

** |**

** | **

** |**

** |**

** |**

**V**


	5. Healing

Well thanks a lot for the 3rd review ^-^ Bobster and thanks also for all that read this fic, my bad writhing and huge grammatical error and well you get my idea vv'. 

Disclaimer: I don't own nothing vv' 

...

"text" Thing they say

text things that they think

# text # thing that they say trout and electronic thing 

** text ** Flashback

Chapter 5

**Healing**

By: **Chibi Mai**

"Jajajaja just try to do that at you---- AAA!!" the trooper scream 

With this Konoko tried to turn, and see what append, she only saw a TCTF officer punching the syndicate guy; and when he turn she could she the name "Kenji" writhen in the plaque on his shirt

'Who are you....."Konoko tied to talk but she current because of the pain that stop her from booing so

"Shhh!! don't try to talk is better if you don't, you are wounded and bleeding" the Kenji guy said to Konoko

Konoko did not believe all this that jus happen, until she move her head to see that her left shoulder was bleeding and so was her right arm and both of her legs because, of the plasma shots that she took. Suddenly Kenji reach to her and injected her with something that Konoko did not recognize, because it wasn't a normal medicine "what the hell did you injected me!!!" Konoko said only to make her breathing much more difficult, "This will make you feel better" said Kenji. Soon Konoko started to see only in a blur vision, but still she heard Shinatamas cries for a reply from Konoko, Konoko tried to speak but all was in vane she could only hear the wind pass by her and smell her blood and Mai's. It was something that Konoko will never forget; she just lost a friend and she felt like, also a part of her soul and on top of all, Shinatama will cry when she got to TCTF, if she ever got back, and will dishonor Griffin. (weird but she felt that). Konokos vision now was on blank and so was her mind, now her body was numb, and because of that she felt like she was dead. But just then she heard the voice of Kerr and Griffin and Hana's; Konoko tied to opened her eyes but she did not had the power to do it.

------

"What's her status" demanded Griffin to Hana

"She was on critical but now all her body is. ok, she just need some rest, her chrysalis has been very active, Sir" reply Hana

"How fast did this happened?" said Griffin

"What do you mean by this, Sir?"

"Don't play mind games whit me, you know what I am talking about, so don't come whit this dumb excuses, so how fast?" Griffins temper started to get irritating 

"Sorry Sir, it took about 5 hours for her to get to total health"

"Quite impressive, tell me exactly what happen since, she was broth to you here Ms. Hana" By this time Griffin had return to his normal temper (whit was a bit irritating)

"If I remember correctly---" Hanas was interrupted by Griffin "I assume that it will", whit this Hana only ignore Griffin and continue telling her story

** "What the hell did you injected me!!!" Konoko said only to make her breathing much more difficult, "This will make you feel better" replied Kenji I hope this proto type works wish Kenji; Kenji carried Konoko in a piggy back way, back to the Van. Griffin's voice his hear on the radio thing (some sort of intercom) "Kensji report", whit this Kenji put Konokos sleeping body on the van's benches near, what look like a box that can be fill with one human body, at it was whit Mai's body. And after Kenji was sure that Konokos body was secure he pick up the communicator.

"We had only 3 people down and 4 injured" said in a military what Kenji

"Who were are down?!" ask Griffin

"The names are... -Kenji pause because 1 was his best friend, but then continue like he did not care about the dead- Karurosu, Remusu and Mai" said Kenji 

"Did you just said Mai, of the special field forces?" Griffin said this quite sock (he is cold in heart but still care for Mai)

"Yes. Sir is something to maker about this one?"

"No, none... just recover the body of this officer, none other only her"

"What is so special about her? If I can ask"

"No you can't, and don't ever question the orders of your superiors, have I make myself clear?"

"Yes sir"

"That good, and who are the wounded?" Griffin said this in a tone that sounded like he was force to said it

"The wounded are... Ibanu, Hekutoru, Konoko and Sora"

Griffin pause before he reply (Yes he also felt bad, because of Konokos injuries) "What does the the Konoko agent have?"

"Well she is badly wounded, I injected her with the healing spay proto type, and well I only hope that she will survive to headquarters"

"How bad are the injuries on that one?"

"The injuries are high almost fatal, but she is currently resting safely on the van, but at least her wounds have stop bleeding, it's quite impressive, her healing his the most unique I have ever encounter" 

So her powers are kicking in her already... this his earlier that anticipated "Well know return to headquarters with Muro and the Syndicate people that were taken in"

"Yes Sir, has you ask"

With this the communication between Kenji and Griffin stop. Well that when better that I expected said Kenji, "Why, did Griffin care so much about this purple head girl, I thought she was a simple civilian that was going to be kill...mmm... boy! does the world has his surprises, especially in TCTF... why did I join?.. well anyway that is all in the past" said Kenji

--

As soon has the van arrive at TCTF, there stood a young girl in lab's uniform with some other men that were expecting to treat Konoko to the much needed medical atencion

"Men put that girl in the stretcher and her immediately to the lab" order Hana as soon has the van stop in front of them 

"But miss this one his almost dead, she must be taken to the emergency room in sector Gama" reply one of the men

"Don't question my authority here, if I said send her to the lab then send her to the lab!" Hana was getting a bit hot tempered

"Yes miss with out a doubt" was the men's reply

So Konoko was send quickly to the lab to have medical attention. Where Hana tried her best to heal her 

What in all the word, were you doing Konoko, this injuries are serious Hana thought this while she remove her sweat from her face. At that same moment Konoko's hearth beat was hear by Hana and Mukade (one of the finest scientist of all TCTF), but then all of a sudden, Konokos hearth beat was weakening. "No, Konoko don't die on me" Hanas hands started to shake; "Focus young Hana on the patient and our work here" said Mukade (I know he his the ninja guy but well I want him to be a scientist ^-^... that is the good thing about being a writher, you can do what you want and because is my fic stick with it) "Yes, I must focus" said Hana. But all there efforts failed when Konoko's hearth monitor was in a continuum sound that indicated that she just died. Hana with what just happen lost her breath and felt like she had nothing on her soul, she pause on her track and she felt how all her blood turn to ice; has Hana turn to she how Mukade had reack to what happened, she only sow the same expressions on Mukade. But just when Hana and Mukade were going to put Konoko in a dead body bag, Konoko's hearth beat, had recurn out of nowere, but this time it sounded different in a way, it was weir when Hana thought that Konoko's hearth beat had change, but just then Mukade interrupted her thoughts. 

"Hana do you think this patient has change something in her hearth beat?" 

"Yes I thought I was the only one to think that, but yes... but what his exactly the difference in her hearth beat? do you know Mukade?" 

"So, that is her name - pause- no wonder why Griffin care a lot for this one, and well I can said that for myself" Mukade make a smile that look like one that a father did to his child 

"How exactly do you know her, if I can ask?" said very intrigue Hana 

"Sure...but his better if I not" replied Mukade 

"Don't worry I know all about her chrysalis" 

"Yes, I know but still, talking about this in a place like this look and feels wrong" 

"So what do you propose... tonight at 8 pm in the cafeteria (wow! what a place...)" said Hana like it was kind of a date 

"If you want to know that with great interest, then visit my office, that is on the 5th floor on the Alfa building, the number of the office his: 10532; but I can tell you thing.... there his something in this girl that can be represented by the chrysalis, but I think that the chrysalis his lowering the effect of what truly lies on her... since she got here the thing his growing and I hope that she can handle it when she wakes up" 

"What do you mean exactly?" 

"That she his mutating, so she needed a different type of blood pressure to sustain, it was good that she had this accident, so we don't have to make up a story for TCTF intelligence, sure here on headquarters his a different story but, in Intelligence his hard to trick the leaders" 

"And were exactly his Intelligence located" say Hana totally forgetting that Konoko just came back to life and all 

"Shh!, it's better that we don't talk about this I have already told to much, now if we can just focus on our dear Konoko" 

"O yes..sorry Konoko about this but, I am on a mission and I must not fail it, not even if it mean's... well I will know what to do when all comes up - Hana pause then she stop thinking all and finish her phase- yes lets continue" Hana directed all her attention on Konoko by doing test and her new condition 

"Are you all right you look tense?" said Mukade 

"I am fine, so if we can continue please" 

"O yes" 

And so Hana and Mukade run some test on Konoko and well, all the statistics pointed to the same answer, she had nothing, her wounds were healing very rapidly, more faster that any normal human but it all was expected, so this did not shock in anyway both of the scientist that were with her. It took them quite a wile to finish all the stuff that must be done in this type of situations, and exactly has they finish Griffin, Shinatama and Kerr barge in the in the room, and with out them knowing Mukade exit the room with out making any sound of nothing, just like a ninja** 

"And well that is all that happened sir" said Hana after finishing all her story about what happened 

"That fine now please, put that down on paper and send it to me, and well we better let Konoko rest for the night, we have a lot of work to do with Muro and with Mai's funeral that will be held tomorrow" said Griffin 

"Sir can I suggests some more time with Konoko" ask Shinatama to Griffin 

"Since you finish early today and well, you can stay for a maximum of 26 min. with her, then I need you for something" was Griffins reply. Shinatama felt happy and just smile at Griffin, that quickly exit the room 

"Take care Konoko, I am were sorry that I did not protect you but... I must go back" said Kerr to the sleeping Konoko while he held her hand with love for the sleeping one. Then he stop holding her hand and made a little kiss on her forehead, and then he exit the room. Hana and Shinatama did not notice this scene since Hana was contorting Shinatama. Hana then remember something urgent that she needed to do and also exit the room behind Kerr, so now the room that smell like penicillin and blood; and the sound of Konokos hearth beat every second that pass there that seen like the triple of the true time, were the only things that Shinatama eared. 

"I am sorry Konoko, I did not warn you about those plasma guns that just when in to the market... but since now, every time your hands reach a new gun I can assure you that I will tell you all about it" Shinatama told this to the sleeping body of Konoko. There were 16 min. of silence, just Shinatama holding Konoko's hand like she was dying. And then Konoko started to move, but still Konoko was asleep, and so only Shinatama tried to understand what Konoko was dreaming... but then she remember that she had a neural link with her. Now in Shinatamas mind was the idea to plug herself to Konoko's subconscious or not, a battle between her two ideas rouse, until she finally decided to plug herself. For this she close the door and lock it, so that nobody could see what she was about to do. 

"I hope this doesn't hurt you" And whit this Shinatama pull a wire from her wrist and put it on Konoko's neck (ouch that must hurt). Then Shinatamas little body can tumbling down to Konoko's resting one, and so it seem like she was also asleep. For a second Shinatama only sow flashing images until all those images came to a stop, to were Konoko's thoughts were. 

"Shini what are you doing here?" the image of Konoko speek to Shinatama 

"Well I just..." 

"C'mon hurry up we have to catch up with Mai" said quickly Konoko 

"But---" 

"I said hurry" 

"ok" 

"Mai can you ear me.... Mai Look out!!" Konoko scream 

Shinatama did not know what to do just observe, the nightmare that was in Konoko's mind; the exact replica of were the mission was held, the same sounds, feelings, and unfortunately actions 

"Mai are you ok! scream Konoko" 

Shinatama tried to help but, just when she was about to do so, she stop on her track and stood there just watching, what look like a horror movie. But she know that Konoko must figure how to solve this problem. Knowing that she could not do nothing she unplugged herself from Konoko's subconscious. Has Shinatama return to real life, and had woken, she only cover Konoko's body with a soft cotton blanket that was near by, because she had brought it since the beginning. Now she prepared to go to Griffin's office and before she did this she only said "Be strong Konoko, you must be so to survive here" softly so no one can ear her, not even if it was 1 meter way from her, then finally leave Konoko. 

----- 

Has Konoko review all that had happen to her just hours away, she finally get the message... she needed to find the truth behind all this, or at least that was what she thought. 

Finally Konoko woke up and when she did so, she was not surprise to be in one of the small rooms in the lab. She turn her head to the right to she the her hearth beat, then she turn left to see the serum that was constantly being injected to her. After she saw all her surrounding she stop moving and only, started to look at the ceiling and at the same time, she was thinking "Who am I". She tried to get up but then she felt like fire on all her bones and joints, she look under the blanket that was placed by Shinatama, to only see her both legs bandage, and while she did so she lightly smell the perfume of Hana's always had on, whit this she felt warm, because she know that at least some one care for here. Two hours pass and she finally got up, she now was searching with her eyes for clothes or something more that was not hospital robe. She did not fine none, and so with this she was getting inpatient and pull her thought serum out and after she did this, she felt the room to wonder around for a while, but specially to return to her room. When she was in the hallway she started to faint but still she tried not to do so, she could only see a TCTF unit that was coming her way. 

"What in earth his she doing that" thought Kenji has she saw Konoko walking throw the hallway. Has he was ready to walk to her, he saw how she was falling to the ground. "Got you again" said Kenji to Konoko 

"Why?" said barly Konoko 

"Why what?" 

"Why do you help me twice in a day?" 

"For your information this is the first time today, yesterday I help you" 

"Oh, but still why?" 

"Why not we go to your room, you need the rest" 

"Ok---" Konoko finally fainted on Kenji's arms. Kenji some how figure out were her room was and so he take her up to her room, he pause before he closer her door, he just stared at her, then he felt like he was fowling in love with her. Then hi finally close the door and return to his normal day, but this time with the fuzzy feeling of love, he did not know if it was love like a brother of simply love, the thing he had not experience since SHE died, although he knew that SHE did not belong to her, it belong to the Hasegawa guy. He felt the memories of his past again, and now this, this -he pause- Why did all of this append to him because of her?, she thought but never the less he return to work, and almost he forgot about the mission he was on. 

_______________________________ 

A/N: Did you like it?... I hope so, I think I am getting better at this writhing stuff, well I hope that I get inspire to writhe chapter 6, were I will writhe about Kenji 

Well anyway remember to Read and Review I will appreciated it a lot. Bye bye till next chapter 

| 

| 

| 

| 

v 


End file.
